Special request for Pizza
by myblueworld
Summary: Alternate Universe. Percy and Leo are friends, and one night, Percy ordered some pizza for them. And Percy has made a special request for the pizza.


With his electric board on his lap, Leo is sitting cross-legged on the floor, right next to his bed where his best friend is laying on. Leo takes the groaning sound coming from the bed as a cue to say something. Anything. But to be honest, he doesn't really know what to say. Shit, he has lost track of whatever it is that Percy has been complaining since he came over half an hour ago. So he just shrugs his shoulders.

"I really don't know, dude. You know I have no experience with that kind of thing."

That is the safest answer. And even though Leo has no idea about the details, he knows for sure that Percy is complaining about Annabeth. Again.

Percy lets out another groan. "Why girls have to be so damn complicated?!"

Leo chuckles, but he still keeps his eyes on the electric board that he is working on.

"That, is why I don't do girls, Jackson," he says with a grin. Percy smacks the back of his head and mumbles something being hungry.

Percy stands up from the bed and walks to Leo's desk where his laptop is sitting on.

Leo lifts his head up to look at Percy. "Oh, so now not just invading my bed, you're also taking over my laptop?"

Percy rolls his eyes as he starts clicking the mouse and fiddles with the keyboard. "Shut up, Leo. It's not like you're using it anyway right now."

Leo shrugs his shoulder again as he looks back to the panels of wires and buttons on his lap.

"Hey, I am ordering pizza. What do you want? The usual?" Percy asks from the desk.

"Yeah, sure."

"Any special request?"

Leo curses as one of the electric wires gives a little spark of fire.

"Nope," he says. He huffs as he pulls his box of equipment, trying to find a new wire that he can use. "Lots of the time, special request only makes things even more complicated. And I don't want things to be complicated."

"Yeah, right," Percy says. "That's why you don't do girls. Because they are complicated."

Leo flashes a glance at Percy and grins. "You got it right, Perce," Leo says, and goes back to his board.

"Well, then I'll put it as a special request then. Something that is not complicated."

It's not just the way Percy's words don't make any sense to him. It's also the dangerous mischievous tone in Percy's voice that Leo has recognized, thanks for the friendship they had since they were in their kindergarten.

Leo snaps his head up to look at Percy.

"What was that, once again?"

Percy pushes the laptop away from him and turns his head to look at Leo. He shakes his head and stands up from the chair.

"Oh, nothing," he says as he walks towards the bed. "Nothing important. Nothing complicated."

Percy throws himself to the bed and starts fidgeting with his phone.

For the next thirty minutes or so, both of them got busy with their own things. Leo with his newest experiment on his electric board, and Percy with his phone, with Fall Out Boys singing in the background.

"That must be the pizza," Leo says without taking his eyes off of his board when the doorbell rings.

"Good. Now go get it then, Leo."

"Why me? _You_ go get it."

"Because I am in the middle of texting with my girlfriend and nothing can stop me from composing the sweetest, most sincere text of apologizing that I am going to send her."

Leo groans again.

"Go get the pizza, Valdez. Besides, I put the order under your name anyway."

Leo huffs. But he puts his board on the floor and stands up. He makes his way to the door and swings it open.

"I deserve the last slice of it just for getting it, okay Perce?" Leo asks as he turns his neck to look at Percy. But Percy is staring at him with a strange smirk on his face.

"Sure, Leo. But just so you know, pizza is not the only thing you're going to get."

Leo frowns as he stares back at Percy. "What do you mean?"

Percy chuckles. "Nothing. Now go and get the pizza. Your life will be less complicated than ever. Believe me."

Leo opens his mouth to reply to that. But Percy already has his eyes back on his phone and makes a shooing gesture with his left hand. Leo rolls his eyes, and walks out of his room.

The doorbell rings again.

"Yeah, yeah…" Leo says as he walks to the door. "I'm coming!"

When he swings the door open, the first thing that he sees is logo of the pizza place, embroidered on the blue fabric of the cap that the pizza guy is wearing.

Then when the pizza guy looks up, the next thing that Leo sees, and the only thing that he can see for the next one or two second, is a pair of dark eyes. Looking so innocent, and at the same time, so hypnotizing.

Leo forgets to breathe for a second.

"Uh, pizza for…Leo?"

Leo blinks. He shakes his head a little. "Huh?"

Leo watches with his lips half-parted as this perfect specimen of a human being with a glorious olive-colored skin is staring back at him, looking half-bored, half-amused.

"Pizza? For Leo? You order pizza from us, right?"

"Uh, yeah. Leo. That's… That's me," Leo says, almost stuttering on his own words. He nervously runs a hand through his curly hair. "And yeah. I… I order pizza."

"Hey Leo, check whether they got the special request right!"

Percy half-shouting at him makes Leo turns his head at him with annoyance. Percy is half-hidden behind the bedroom door, and there is a disturbingly mischievous smile on Percy's lips.

"Ah, yes," Leo turns his head back to the pizza guy. As subtle as he can, Leo flashes a glance at the small white letters stitched over the blue uniform.

 _ **Nico.**_

"The… special request…" Leo says, cursing himself for sounding like a total idiot. "Uhm. So. My spe-… Uh. I mean… the special request?"

Leo winces at his own words.

 _Great, Leo_ , he screams internally. _Ten out of ten for acting like a moron._

The delivery guy - _Nico_ , Leo quietly says the name in his head and instantly decides that it's the most beautiful name ever for a boy - is still staring at Leo. But this time, the right tip of his lip tugged up a little, like he is trying to hold himself from laughing.

"Ah, yes. Let me check about it," he says, and looks down to see the small writing on the papers attached to the box.

Leo watches as he grips the door frame tighter. With his heart beating in this rate, Leo needs something he can hold on to so he can still stand without stumbling.

Then for a second, Leo thinks that Nico's face turns into the color of cherry.

Or maybe he's just imagining it. Because really, how can people blush just because reading the special request section on a pizza order?

Leo pushes the thought away from his head when Nico looks up again at him. And this time Leo can almost swear that Nico is smirking. A smug one.

"Ah, yeah. We totally got the first request covered. But not the second one. Yet."

Leo's forehead from some small creases.

Second request? What the heck was on Percy's mind that he made TWO special request?

"Anyway," Nico says as he grabs a pen from his pocket. "Don't worry. I'll make sure that the second request is also done."

Leo is still staring in total confusion as he watches Nico scribbles something on the paper. Before he can process anything, Nico already looks up again. He smiles at Leo. A bright, open smile.

For the second time within five minutes, Leo forgets to breathe again.

"Here. Your pizza. Along with the special request," Nico says, holding the pizza box.

"Uh. Oh. Yeah," Leo says, and takes the box from Nico. "Thank you," he says.

"Enjoy your pizza, Leo. And the special request," Nico's smile turns into a flirtatious one as he touches the side of his cap lightly.

He winks at Leo, then turns around.

Too dazed with what just happened ( _did the incredibly cute pizza guy just wink at me?_ ) Leo watches Nico's back. Leo is still freezing where he stands, holding the pizza box as Nico jumps into a car, and drives away.

Percy's tap on his shoulder is something that jolts Leo back to reality. He slowly turns around, finding Percy who is grinning widely at him.

"So, I'll take it that you like the special request that I have made for you?"

What is it with this freaking special request?

"Damn it, Percy! What special request are you talking about?"

Percy wiggles his eyebrows teasingly, then gestures at the pizza box that Leo is still holding. "Well, you can read it yourself."

Leo bows his head, looking at the yellow paper attached on the box. Skipping the typical boring part of the order's detail, his eyes go directly to the bottom part, to the special request section.

His eyes widened once he reads what is written there.

 _ **Special request:**_

 _Send the pizza with the cutest, most gay delivery guy that you have_

 _Make sure the delivery guy gives the phone number_

Right below that section, the word _**Nico**_ is scribbled, followed with a series of number, and a winking eye emoticon.


End file.
